


Skywalker Pie

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Honestly if you click this it's your own fault, Prose Poem, Torture, Vore, the worst thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A poetic storyThere is MCDREAD  THE TAGS
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine & Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Skywalker Pie

**Author's Note:**

> STOP DO NOT READ THIS SERIOUSLY  
> IT IS NOT KIND OR GOOD OR OK  
> I WROTE THIS TO GET OVER SOMETHING DARK  
> I DO NOT APPROVE OF WHAT I WROTE  
> I KNOW YOU THINK THIS IS A CHALLENGE OR A JOKE  
> SRSLY I WENT THERE OK?

**Once upon a time there was a splendid little man, his heart was full of joy and mirth and kindness. He dreamed of nothing more than the parents he never knew and water that rained from the sky so blue**

**Then one day he let out a big sigh, and felt out into the dark star filled sky and said “If you can feel me I need to be free! Oh Father I do love thee”**

**And little did this little sunburst know, that heard him was a man who thrived to cut his glow. The mean old Palpatine**

**For in that night while he did rest, much to his Aunt and Uncles behest and battalion of stormtroopers came with warrant of his arrest**

**With struggle and cry and oh so much plea, the boy did beg and try to flee. But on dead ears did his words fall for this was the Emperor's Decree.**

**So to the stars the boy was dragged, and the binders his skin had snagged, for he was a toy the Emperor had tagged**

**Across the stars and hyper lanes they flew, the sound of their engines made him oh so blue, But deep inside him a hope secretly grew**

**What could this kidnapping be, why would anyone want little old me? I am just Luke Skywalker you see**

**Finally he found out what it was about, for the Emperor wanted his father devout, and his loyalties everyone held in doubt**

**Luke was elated to hear of his father being alive, he begged the Emperor when will he arrive? The Emperor smiled and said not during a time in which you will survive**

**The boy did cry and his tears did flow, For of his father his heart begged to know, The Emperor said indeed you will know him in dough**

**To the kitchens Luke was then taken, to be beaten and baken, For the Emperor was truly not fakin**

**With each blow and bruise he did cry, and around him they bundled him in a tie, and the chef smirked and said my my**

**Around his succulent flesh they did wrap, a pastry dough made to finish the trap, and silence his young little mouth so he couldn’t yap**

**Smothered in butter and salt in this pie, the boy tried to wriggle and cry, for he knew this was how he would surely die**

**The oven was stoked and the heat was just right, and into the oven went the Emperor's delight, for his apprentice’s son baked in spite**

**Luke felt the heat on his body and screamed through the force, his father could do nothing but hear him of course, for this tale is nothing but full of remorse**

**And as his light began to fade, Luke to the heavens a cry he had prayed, And the dinner was then made**

**For home to the palace did Vader then come, feeling the death of his son made him glum, but the Emperor told him come fill your tum**

**And so he ate a slice of pie, and then the Emperor laughed at the lie, for in his tummy his son was hereby**

**The emperor cackled in oh so much glee, When he spilled his nasty truth tea, and Vader knew he would make no plea**

**And with red saber lit in much rage, Vader slew Palpy and refused to engage, for this was the evil old mans final page**

**And that is why you should never listen, to anyone whose lies seem to glisten, for with power and evil will always come a corrupt politician**


End file.
